memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night (episode)
Odd Comment *Tuvok's reply of "another time" to Seven's suggestion that he attempt Borg regeneration over meditation would come to pass in , when he is assimilated by the Borg. --- There is no relation between the two events. It's not like he had the option of meditation once he's assimilated. And even then, he is an independent Borg drone. -- 20:29, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Paris and Belana's board game Any info about the game they're playing? They call it "terata" or "terada" or something like that. Has it come up in any other episodes? -- previous unsigned comment by 76.19.83.113 at 02:04, November 30, 2007‎ The game is better known in the real-world as Quarto - mattp (talk) 19:05, November 9, 2013 (UTC). removed background item Removed the passage below, as it is pure speculation, not a background item. We don't know why he would make more money in waste export or even if he was being truthful, we only know he didn't want to go out of business. Even if it is truthful, no mention of patent law was made in the episode.--31dot 01:21, 22 February 2008 (UTC) * Emck's belief that he could make more profit from continued waste dumping than from antimatter-recycling technology suggests that patent law must be poorly developed in Malon society. ::And I removed the following comment, because I really don't think it was an example of continuity, just Neelix saying he knows what he saw. Also consider the eye traits were undone at the end of the episode. I was also tempted to remove the "two years" and "53 days" background comments as, their not really background comments, their just stuff mentioned in the episode. - AJ Halliwell 02:13, 27 June 2008 (UTC) * An example of series continuity is made when Neelix sees the Void creatures, telling Chakotay his "eyes work just fine". It was established in the previous season's that Neelix was one eighth Mylean, an alien race with dilated eyes designed for nocturnal use, amongst other genetic traits. Funny quote "If it's any consolation, I can relate to it. I go into a void every time I'm deactivated. Emptiness. Complete and utter oblivion. I'll admit it was unsettling at first; the existential horror of it all-" "You're not helping, Doctor." This is right after the final quote on the quote list. (The nilhiphobia one) I find it funny. 05:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Removed Removed from article: :Note that this is a logically flawed situation. 7 of 9 states that "there are no star systems within 2,500 light years." If it takes two years to travel 2,500 light years, then how did they travel that far away from any star system in just two months? Seven reported a "scan of the entire region", which is a starless void with a diameter of 2,500ly - not that this fact is true of their current position. --Cid Highwind (talk) 05:01, July 17, 2013 (UTC) New Holodeck Functionality Is it worth mentioning that this is the first time that the holodeck has shown itself capable of changing the colour of someone's skin? The monochrome visual imagery for the Captain Proton holodeck program had Tom Paris and Seven of Nine with monochrome skins. Either this is now a capability of the holodeck or they must have applied silvery hands and face makeup before they entered the holodeck. Previously. for example, if you wanted to wear a costume in the holodeck, you had to get changed in the corridor before you went in. DenniusPrime (talk) 00:44, September 25, 2017 (UTC) :We saw the holodeck create a costume in which chronologically was before this episode. 31dot (talk) 09:46, September 25, 2017 (UTC)